mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Polsat
Polsat is Polish commercial television network owned by Telewizja Polsat. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, series, talk-shows, game-shows, movies, sports, reality shows and children's programming. History Polsat launched its test broadcast on December 1, 1992, and four days later, on December 5, 1992 at 16:30, it officially broadcasted a signal from the Netherlands from the studio in Hilversum from the analogue satellite Eutelsat II F 3, orbit at 16° E. The decision to broadcast a program from the Netherlands came from necessity: it was the only way to reach the Polish viewer without violating the law in force in Poland. Originally, the channel was called Pol-Sat. On October 1, 1994, the letter "S" in the name was changed to "s." On the same day, the logotype of the station changed with the sun: From December 6, 1992 to February 27, 2005, the Polsat logo was initially in the upper left corner of the screen. the upper corner of the screen. The name of the channel was invented by the satirist Tadeusz Drozda, the first logo of the station was designed by Jacek Błach and the music was composed by Grzegorz Ciechowski. Initially, Polsat's technical coverage comprised 20% of the population. It was a small group, but in many respects very attractive to advertisers. The owner and main founder of the television, Zygmunt Solorz-Żak, originally planned that after the regulation of radio and television regulations, he established the television headquarters in Wrocław, but ultimately the headquarters of the television was located in Warsaw. On October 5, 1993, the station received a license for terrestrial broadcasting in Poland from the National Broadcasting Council. On January 27, 1994, television received a license for nationwide commercial television, which broke the public television monopoly on nationwide terrestrial broadcasting. At first, Polsat broadcast its program in two blocks, afternoon and night. The program broadcast for 4 hours and then 8 hours a day. On October 1, 1994, he increased the time of his program to 16 hours a day. From September 6, 1999, he broadcasts 23 hours a day (6:00 - 5:00). From May 23, 2004, the program is broadcast 24 hours a day, however once a month at 1:00 is the end of the program due to a technical break. Programmings News * Wydarzenia * Sport * Pogoda * Interwencja * Państwo w państwie Entertainment * Idol * World of Dance * Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo * Lepiej późno niż w cale * Śpiewajmy razem. All Together Now * Kabaret na żywo * Nasz nowy dom * Top Chef * The Story of my Life - Historia naszego życia Series * Pierwsza miłość * Przyjaciółki * W rytmie serca * Ślad * Świat według Kiepskich * Daleko od noszy - reanimacja * Malanowski i partnerzy * Trudne sprawy * Dlaczego ja? * Pamiętniki z wakacji * Zdrady Children's * My3 Sports * European Qualifiers'' (for the UEFA Euro 2016 and 2018 FIFA World Cup) - matches of the Polish national football team''' * Polish Cup in football (only finals) * '''''FIVB Volleyball World League * 2017 Men's European Volleyball Championship * 2018 FIVB Volleyball Men's World Championship * Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki Logos Polsat (1992-1994).png|First logo (1992-1994) Polsat (1994-2003).png|Second logo (1994-2003) Polsat (2003-2006).png|Third logo (2003-2006) Polsat 2004.png|Third logo (orange) (2004-2005) Polsat 2005.png|Third logo (blue) (2005) Polsat 2005 2.png|Third logo (blue) (2005-2006) Polsat (2006-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2006-present) Polsat HD (2009-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2009-2019) Polsat HD (2019-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2019-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Poland Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia